monster
by supersporty123
Summary: Spencer is your avrage girl, love zombies and food.well, until meets billy joe cobra, as a ghost.he annoys her to no end but he also makes her feel something when he's around her.but, BJC is turning into a monster how can she stop this? Love mostly and a lot of spiritual energy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**Hey, new story, monster, yeah...anywho, read and review!**

* * *

spencer was fed up with her parentsshe had moved 12 times this she had to move into billy joe cobra's was her life miserable? She didnt even know this 'billy joe cobra.'

"Spencer, dear, it'll be fun!"her mom said."thats what you said about house 5, and it had rats!"she grumbled just laughed."if you hate here so much, then get out!"

Spencer groaned then truged up to her had seen 10 posters of billy would billy have posters of himself anyways?!

She glanced around her rokm, it was medium, but still had room to shoot her zombie started to unpack her she opened the closet door, a big poster of billy was in was it, she ran to her bathroom and she was done, he tore the picture down and cursed under her breath.

She hanged her clothes.

'Ok, I need to know this place.'she grabbed her water and started walking around the , she found a deep dark room she had never seen before.

'Ooh, I could get zombie footage in here.'she she walked deeper into the room, she saw feet sticking out of the walked over there to see a beaten, dead, bruied and bloody billy joe cobra.

She almost thing was, he wasn't decaying! She walked closer to the billy and touched his checked for a pulse and a heart beat-nothing.

He was...dead?!she quickly ran out of the joe cobra was dead?!

She ran up to her room and locked the ...who had killed him? Why did they leave his body?she heard a faint knock on the was the news and paparazzi.

A lady with a mic walkes up to spencer."we are reporting live from bilyy joe cobras house, where he was last seen."she said."you are a distant cousin of billy, do you know what happened to him?"

"No," spencer chocked.I ran back inside and locked the door shut."spencer who was that?"her dad, hugh told them it was the paparazzi. Se ran to her room and jumped to her bed where she found a necklace. She would put it on saw BJC mentally, and drifted two sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

is isnt though...I dont own dtmg.r&r!


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**hey, if your reading this, then this is anime style.I like dtmg anime.**

* * *

Spencer jolted up from a kept dreaming of how BJC saw the neclace next to she put it on her nightstand?

She left it there and went downstairs no one was awake, so,decided to go back to the room where she saw her dead walked to the dim hallway and oppend the door. There was the dead billy was cute, for a dead she could use him as her kissing bear!

He was still was not walked up to him and kneeled beside him. looked a little-ok a lot taller her, and about nineteen, four years older than her.

She layed him down,'mabye he is still alive, just holding his breath and asleep'she thought and unbuttened his saw his chest had dried blood on and around was nauseated at the sight of blood, she almost passed out.

"So much for still alive"she saw the body twich,and his eyes just opend a used her hands to clean bloood. (She panicked ok?!) the supposed-to-be-dead billy joe cobra eyes opened a little,"spencer.."he suddenly closed as if something emerged from it."spencer!"I hear my mom is she going to think when she sees a dead billy, a blood handed spencer and a chestfull of blood?

She slips out of the room with her hands behind her back."spencer wright! Why are you upat this time of day?!"her dad scolds her."your up"she mumbled."go to your room"he does what she was told and washed her fell flat on my bed, and feels and hears someone brethe'spencer' on her neck.

Chills run down her looks over to see the necklace floating in mid air! Her eyes was haunted! The neclace floats in front of her and the strings tie behind her neck.

She screams... whole family comes to see her holding a pillow tightly."whats wrong?!"they yell in union."AHHHHHhhhh..ehehe um a dragonfly was in here,"she quickly glared at her and went back to their they close her door, she saw a blue human figure float out of the shadows.

"Dang, babe, your loud!"it gets her tazer."who are you and-"she floats closer to her and sits down, then puts an arm around blushes.

She looks closer at his eyes widen."your billy joe cob-but,...your...gone"I say and push him off."in the flesh, well...ectoplasam, babe"he said

She relised she was a ghost.

And also he was a BOY in a GIRL'S room."what the fuck? Get out! Damn!"I curse infuriated. "You have a bit of potty mouth, I like that about ya, babe"he made her bush more."hard to get, but.."he says and dashes into my bathroom.

He comes out with a bar of soap and a toothbrush."what the hell-"she didnt get to finish since billy forced her mouth open and got soap all over her the imside of her he got toothbrush and started scrubbing...hard."c'mon, babe, spit it out!"he spit it out in a bucket.

Then he got water and poured it in her mouth, and shook her water in her mouth bounced everywhere in her opened her mouth and she spit out the water.

"Really?!"she yelled."what?"billy said all innocent. I sighed and sit down."what where you doing to me?"billy said out of no where.I looked over at him."seeing if you were alive"she replied."is-you-? Never mind"she said.

I closed my eyes and fell backfirst on my joe floated 2 inches in front of was in dreamland about , why were his eyes midnight blue? His eyes are so mystrious like he is hiding way he took things in his own hands, like when he 'brushed my teeth'.

She felt her face heat was confused.'why was she blushing like that?'she opened her eyes to see billy floating in front of her. face became firey heart stopped and she held her never felt this way about chuckled and flew away from her.

Spencer didnt want to end up... dead, so she let the air out of her filled lungs and got up to take a shower."btw, my name is spencer"she said."where are you going?"billy asked.

"To take a 't come in"I lifted a brow."i am many things, but im not a pervert."billy said, floating around lazily.

Billy meant something to her..but what?

*********************========4===****************

Ohh...spencer, with school starting tommorow you wont think hes them pervert.*cough*kleet*cough*

Well read and review!oh, and if I type 'l' insted of 'she' they mean the same thing, spencer


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

New chappie! Read and please review! Remeber! This is anime style!

* * *

Spencer had just got out of the bathroom and put on a tank top and short when she was billy wasn't there.

"Where is that friggin' ghost?"she thought looks outside of the windows."BILLY?!"she yelled.a few people shot her crazy looks but she still looked for him.

She checked everywhere in ber room twice! He wasnt there! She had her back turned when someone whisperd."boo"in her jumped and saw BJC laughing his butt off.

That also made her blush and drop her crackers."sooo not funny!"she said bending down to pick' em face poped up into her face really close."what are you talkin about? Your the one who is lucky!"he blush became mega picked her crakers up and silently sat on her bed munching on a cracker.

"Why are you always so flusterd? Is that a medical condition?"he response."oh c'mon! The scilent treatment really?!"he said floated to her."I know you can hear me, can't you take a joke?"

"Billy, look, I have school tommorow, I need to me drop my crakers"she said while tuking herself nodded sadly and flew higher.

He clutched his head in pain."are you ok?"spencer askes."fine"he replies

-#-in BJC's head-

"Look billy, I have school tommorow, I need to .made me drop my crackers."

Billy nodded sadly and flew higher."you cant keep me in here forever.I wiil kill her."a voice said inside his head."your a monster"he thought.

The voice dissaperd and billy floated off to sleep."


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

Im sorry I had to delete chapter 5, but I want to make this story good, so...yeah.I got the idea for the story at deviantART.

Name:why? By /art/why

Well enjoy!

/

Spencer was tossing and turning in her still had nightmares about dead jolted up with beads of sweat on her forehead, breathing hard and eyes widened.

'What happend to him?'she looked up and saw billy just floating obove .she sighed and swung her feet over the covers, and walked in the looked at her mirror image."how long was billy dead?"she was 19 minutes until her alarm rang for school.

So,she just took a shower and got wore a red and white shirt that stopped 3 inches above her belly butten, a pair of bootcut jeans, and red hightops.

She had her hair in a low ponytail, heck without her poytail, she looked like a swung her backpack over her shoulder and waited for her alarm to go off.

Unfortunately for billy, her alarm rang. He jolted up, surprised. Spencer laughed her head off and turned the alarm off."wha-stop laughing!"he exclaimed.

Spencer wiped a tear from her face."im going to here and, watch the place...I guess."Spencer nodded and went to the kitchen to get peanut butter.

Spencer's mom walked in her room."bye hun!"she mom always treated her like a baby.

Spencer ran out of the mantion and caught the but right on time.

"Oh, a newbie, loser"a blond haired girl said to was weaeing pink lip gloss and a blur strapless dress that showed her boobs."uh...sure," spencer said sitting down.

Everyone laughed."I saw you on the news, I cant belive your that of a wimp!"she blushed."sh-shut up!"

"Sh-shut up!haha"the girl mimicked set spencer off."look bitch, dont get all crappy with me you are a slut! Look at yourself! So please dont turn out to be a hoe, you get on my damn nerves"spencer shot back at the girl.

Everyone went, oooooohhhhhhh and she glared at me.I glared rignt back.

I looked at them and they silenced. We got off the bus and dismised to our for me, that girl was in all of my classes.

I walked into my homeroom and took my seat.

"Psst"someone whispers to me.I turn around to see an indian girl. (Shanilla, my anime version)the girl had brown hair that went down her elboes and black noir had on a purple mini jacket, and a white strapples dress that only showed a small cleavage.

"Im body has ever said that to lolo before"she said."well someone needed to she's a brat.a spoiled brat to be exact."I whisper back.

"Im spencer, nice to meet you"I whisper to her

-(((((((-))))))))

Billy floats around the room lazily licking his fingers clean of peanut butter, when there was a sharp pain in his head.

**"im coming out weather you like it or not" the sharp pain voice c**lutched his head.'think again'billy thought weakly.

**"already** did"_it said and took control of billys body._

"**yes, come home spencer, your going to have one hell of a ride" it growles**

_its lunchtime and I went to sit with was looking at something...no, someone the star football player, kleet."sh-shanilla? Snap out of it."I say._

_I snap in her face and she breaks her 'trance'_

_"Dont tell me you like kleet of all people?"I say to looks over at me."dont ever say anything about kleet-kun!"she shoots.I put my hands up in defence._

_"Ok, ok jeez"I said.I start to daydream about billy.I blush as I do so."well look what demon comes this way,"shinilla's and i blush dissapears and I look over._

_It was lolo."princible ponzi! it was her who called me a bitch,"she old guy in a brown toupee comes up to me."spencer wright is this true?"he said sternly._

_I thoght for a moment, maybe if I say yes, he'll send me home, and I'll see billy again!_

_She smirked at me._

_"Yes sir, completly true"I said lolo 's smirk turned into a confused nodded."spencer, im sending you home-"he was interupted by me._

_"Yes! Peace y'all! "I said and ran out of school.I ran all the way home to my room._

_"Billy! Im home"I had his back turned to me."you must be spencer"he said in a low voice."-billy?"I turned around._

_His teeth had fangs at the side and they were razor beautiful midnight eyes were replaced with blood red ones."hello spencer,"he growled_

_"And goodbye"he started charging at me with a knife.I was too stuned to move.I waited for my death, but didn't feel anything.I opened my eyes to see he had dropped the knife and was clutching his head._

_He looked at eye was midnight blue, the other was blood red."spencer, run!"he , all the commandes I gave my feet to run, was happining._

_Now,I find myself hiding underwater the wiki tiki room_

* * *

**kool, huh? Well stay tuned for another part of monster! Inspired by the song monster by and review**


	5. Chapter 1 part 5 (chapter finale)

**wassup, wassup, wassup?! I have made a new chapter, and im very proud of this! So uhh...enjoy!**

**-*-*'''-''''-**

_spencers pov_

_Stupid broken vent!_

_Im running out of oxygen... And quick! If I dont get out from underwater I'll drown, but I I do get oxygen, and billy finds me...ill end up dead! Either way! I hear the door to the freaky tiki room being open. I cant hear well under water but, I think its billy._

_"Oh spether! Cone ou, cone ou wether u ai"I hear billy say.I cant make out his words.I grunt in frustration, allowing 3 bubbles float to the surface and pop.I hope billy didn't hear that.._

_Billy smirks and looks in the water, but no one is there."FUCK!"he yells._

_Did I say stupid broken vent? I ment uh...good broken vent.I swam trough the vent witch led to the sided bottom of the swimming pool ._

_I open the pool vent quickly and close it back in 5.2 seconds.I swim back up to the deck and gasp for air.a ghostly flame ball is hurdeld at me, but I barly miss scraches my sides, allowing blood to spill out._

_I make my way to the recording room and hide in there, in a cabinet. If this is how katniss felt in the hunger games I'll never underastimate her again! My eyelids start to get heavy from all that swimming and hiding, im very tired, until...I have this flashback:_

_It was winter time and a little girl had lost her parents._ _"Mommy! Daddy where are you?!"a 5-year-old spencer they didn't show up, she broke down crying._

_luckily for her, a certain popstar was around._ _He ran up to her."hey..whats wrong?"he asked, kneeling down to reach her looked up and saw young man had black hair flying in every direction, but giving him that dont-fuck-with-me vibe, a black leather jacket with fur on i.t and a pair of had a grey shirt with a yellow star on._ _Spencer, for the first time ever felt her face heat up."I lost my mommy and daddy."she sniffled. The popstar gave her a charming smile."well, what is your name?"he asked, picking her up on his back._ _"S-spencer,s-spencer w-wright"she studderd_

_As the flashback ended,she forced her eyes open._

_She never remebered meeting that boy, but then...how is it in her memory? She opend the cabinet a little bit to peek one was there so she slipped out._

_She maniged to slip her way back to her sighed and left the door needed fresh air but didn't want to go outside. The door closed and spencer jolted was billy._

_Spencer eyes widend. Without saying a word, billy flew up to her and grabbed her wrists."what are you-"she stoped and yelped in pain and ghostly hands were heating up he was burning her wrist with his flames!_

**yeah...thats all i have for now..mwahahahahahahah!Song I got the chapter from:**

**His little whispers, you love me, love me,Thats all I ask for,**

**love me, love me, he battared his tiny fist, to feel something,**

**Wonderd whats it like to touch, and feel something, monster,**

**How should I feel? Creatues lie here, looking through the window x2**

**The night he caged her, he bruised and broke her, he struggled closer, and then he**

**Stole her! Violet wrists and then her ankles, silent pain he slowly knew their**

**Nightmares were his dream, monster,how should I feel? Creature lie looking through**

**The window, time will, here their voices, im a glass child, I am hannah's regrets.**

** what I took from song, ,until next chapter...ta-ta!**


	6. Chapter 2 part 1

**omg! Billy why would you do that?!**

**-'-**

_spencer was silently had let go of her wrists, but, they were violet and had scars all over smirked as his eyes turned back normal._

_He lookd kind of dizzy and looked at my wrist and saw my burnmarks."woah spence, thats a lot of burns, what happend?"he said. was he serious?!_

_"Oh I dont know, I could have fell, burned myself, have a ghost burn me"I said, angrily. "Wha..."he started then his eyes eyes, I swear, there is something he's not telling me heart has control of my body.i take 2 steps closer to him._

_He takes a step back."what are you doing?" He asked softly.I remain silent and takled him. both of us ended up going down.i was on looks at me with complete confusion.I look into his eyes._

_"Uhhh.."he said , I have complete control of my body again.I blush my head of ,again."s-sorry"I stutter and get floats back up."dont mention it, ever"he said."im going to take a nap, do me a favor, and dont eat that cake mom baked."I told my wrist still throbbing, I couldnt strech._

_"Your mom has cake?!"he exclaimed and flew out.I chuckled and eventually went into slumber._

_SPENCERS DREAM_

_spener still looked 7, and she was in billy joes house, in a room I've never seen before._

_"Billy, help!"she heard her yelp and immediately ran into the was in a net_

_."are you ok?!"he took out a pocket knife and started sawing away at the thick eyes widen "billy behind you!"she screeched._ _Before billy could look back, a glass vase made contact with his went black for him."BILLY NO!"she voice cracking."if only I was stronger,"she wispered as tears flowed from her eyes._

_Afew minutes later,billy woke up. Little spencer was relived._ _"Billy, your ok!"she exclaimed."ok but dizzy"he said holding his person walked out of the was apered to be a woman with purplish red lip gloss.I couldnt see her joe cobra was tied up in ropes and in a wooden chair._ _"Tsk, tsk, tsk, spencer is it? You wouldnt be in those ropes if you'd just stayed away from my future husband"she said._ _Billy was not getting married anytime soon.a couldn't help but to womans head turned around quickly. She threw a knife at him and it barely missed it's landed in the wall right next to eyes widend._ _She took out another knife and started walking twords she could rezch him, a smoke bomb apeared out of no where and had smoke all over the room_

_IN REALITY. ?._

_Billy was scared for had been 7 hours and she hadn't woken up yet."I hope she is ok.._

_ ..read and review and ill post a new chapter!_


End file.
